Sempre foi assim, mas pode deixar de ser
by Cristal Samejima
Summary: Yaoi. 5x2. De repente, o corpo de Wufei se retesa totalmente e ele sente como se algo estalasse dentro de sua mente. Uma idéia enlouquecida se forma rapidamente...


Autora:** Cristal Samejima**

Beta:** Virgo-Chan**

Pares:** 5X2 e 3X4 **[participação especial]

Gênero:** Yaoi. Romance.**

Agradecimentos:A** Blanxe** que me incentivou de forma drástica a não deixar a história morrer. E a** Virgo-Chan** que arrumou um tempo, que não tinha, para betar.

Direitos Autorais: **Gundam Wing**, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os diretos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores.

**ooo**

**Sempre foi assim... Mas pode deixar de ser.**

- Mas sempre foi assim, Duo. Você sabe que ele é assim.

- Assim o caramba, Q! COMO É QUE ELE ME DEIXA ASSIM SOZINHO PRA IR PRUMA FESTA DAQUELA E LOGO COM ELA!... MERDA!

- Ele sempre faz isso...

- Ele sempre faz isso... ele sempre foi assim... EU SEI, Q! EU SEI QUE SOU UM IDIOTA POR CONTINUAR COM ELE, não é isso?

- Calma, Duo. Não adianta você se estressar. Isso não resolve nada. Quando ele voltar vocês conversam e...

- Quando ele voltar? QUANDO ELE VOLTAR, NÃO VAI ME ENCONTRAR MAIS! EU VOU SAIR POR AÍ E LEVAR PRA CAMA O PRIMEIRO CARA QUE ME QUISER!

- Para com isso, Duo! Você não é assim! SE ACALMA!

- NÃO! EU VOU PRA RUA!

- Eu não vou deixar você sair assim, Duo Maxwell! Está chovendo muito. E PARE DE SE COMPORTAR COMO CRIANÇA!

- Eu, criança, Quatre Raberba Winner?! Criança é você! Você é o menino bonzinho, esqueceu? E eu, o palhaço...

- DEIXA DE BOBAGEM, DUO! Mas se realmente você não gosta de ser tratado assim, por que continua com ele?

- PORQUE EU GOSTO DAQUELE BABACA!

- Mas ele está com a Relena...

O rosto de Duo fica completamente vermelho. Ele abre a boca e não consegue dizer nada.

- Duo, você precisa se desgrudar do Heero e viver a sua vida. Ele sempre faz o que quer e você sempre fica magoado, mas quando ele te chama você sempre vai. Não pode ser assim!

De repente, Duo solta uma gargalhada...

- Olha só quem está falando pra eu desgrudar... Logo quem! Você não tem moral pra falar isso, Sr. Winner! Você que vive grudado no Trowa, Docinho. APÊNDICE DO TROWA!

Agora é a vez do louro ficar vermelho... e sem fala... Trowa ouve, mas sem entender a discussão dos dois amigos do outro cômodo da casa, pergunta alto:

- Quatre, está tudo bem? O Duo ainda está...

Trowa só ouve a porta da frente bater com um estrondo e vê um louro cor-de-tomate-maduro entrar na sala onde ele se encontra. Quatre se senta pesadamente no sofá.

- O que aconteceu, meu doce?

Quatre vira um olhar assassino para ele, que se surpreende; afinal o seu koi gosta tanto quando ele usa essas palavras melosas.

- Não me chame assim, Trowa Barton!

- Quatre, o que aconteceu? Você brigou com Duo? – pergunta Trowa, ainda espantado com a reação de Quatre.

- Não!... Sim!... E ele me disse uma coisa horrível...

- Coisa horrível?

- Eu falei pra ele desgrudar do Heero...

- E...?

Quatre contou o final da discussão. Quando acabou, um silêncio mortal se fez presente, que logo foi cortado por uma estrondosa gargalhada de Trowa.

- ISSO! RI, RI MESMO! Seu...

A frase foi abafada por um beijo intenso que Trowa deu no louro. E quando acabou...

- Mais calmo agora, docinho...?

- Tro, não fala isso fora da cama, por favor... Já tem gente demais sabendo que você me chama assim.

- Tá bom.

- Eu tô preocupado com ele...

- Eu sei. Ele disse pra onde ia?

- Ai, ele disse que ia sair por aí e pegar o primeiro que o quisesse...

- Quatre, você precisa confiar nele. Ele não faria nada de muito errado...

- O problema é o quanto de errado ele pode fazer...

- Você sabe que ele vai parar na _City of Gods_. Lá o Treize vai ficar de olho e se ele se exceder, o manda de volta pra casa... Ou melhor, ele pede pro Wufei levá-lo pra casa...

- É, Wufei é que tá certo... YUI BASTARDO!

**ooo**

"Assim foi mais honesto. Mas ela tem razão, eu não podia ter escolhido pior dia..." - pensa Wufei, enquanto dirige intranqüilo pelas ruas escorregadias.

Muita chuva...

"Hoje preciso de uma bebida... Ou quem sabe, de um corpo quente na minha cama... Alguém... Ele... Ele deve estar com aquele bastardo agora. Ele não aprende nunca... meu amigo, meu querido amigo...".

Wufei dirigia a esmo, e quando deu por si estava próximo a _City of Gods_, boate que Treize administrava.

"Ah não! Só me faltava essa, encontrar Treize e ficar escutando as cantadas idiotas dele!".

Então, Wufei faz uma manobra um pouco ousada demais. Ele dobra acelerado na esquina seguinte, procurando se afastar da boate e de Treize. É quando quase atropela alguém. Pisando no freio, pára quase em cima de um homem que grita uns cem mil nomes bem feios para ele. Mas Wufei não está escutando o que ele diz. Seu olhar agora está fixo no outro lado da rua...

Sua mente paralisa quando o seu olhar pousa na bela figura completamente molhada do outro lado da rua. Esquece até mesmo que quase atropelara uma pessoa. Ele ainda ouve uma voz esbravejar, bem alto, mas está completamente enganchado pela imagem de Duo. Triste, totalmente triste. Completamente só. Encharcado pela chuva e, talvez, por lágrimas.

"O que aquele bastardo fez com ele agora?!" - pensou o chinês.

De repente, o corpo dele se retesa totalmente e Wufei sente como se algo estalasse dentro de sua mente. Uma idéia enlouquecida se forma rapidamente.

"Eu não vou mais deixar você feri-lo, Heero Yui. Eu vou mostrar a ele o que é bom! Vou mostrar o que é carinho e vou ganhá-lo de você".

**ooo**

No meio da chuva fina e gelada que cai, uma linda e solitária figura de cabelos trançados está parada numa esquina. Alguns carros passam, param e fazem convites obscenos. Alguns homens e outras tantas mulheres já haviam tentado tirar o belo homem da chuva, mas Duo continua lá, parado sob a chuva fina. Ele se sente jogado fora. Infelizmente esse é um sentimento recorrente. O moreno sempre se sentira assim e Heero só havia aumentado esse sentimento.

"Por que ele faz isso comigo? Se ele não me quer mais, basta me dizer. Diabos, mas não é isso que ele demonstra quando está na cama comigo. Merda! Se ele não fosse tão...", pensa Duo quando...

Um carro pára rente à calçada, o vidro do carona se abre e um rosto conhecido o cumprimenta.

- Boa Noite, Maxwell.

- Fei? O que você faz aqui?... – Duo se surpreende ao ver o chinês ali, mas logo resolve implicar com ele. - A doutora sabe que o seu chinesinho anda nessa redondeza cheia de garotos perigosos que só querem sexo e dinheiro?...

- A doutora em questão não tem nada mais a ver com isso. E você? O que faz aqui? Por acaso, virou um desses garotos perigosos?...

- Quem sabe... Se alguém me quiser... Por que não? – Duo abre um lindo sorriso para o chinês sério, que sente seu sangue ferver ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Yui, a culpa é sua...", Wufei pensa, escondendo o rancor e, em seguida, diz com a voz insinuante:

– Pois eu vim à procura de um garoto perigoso e ele pode ser você. Vamos?

"Que foi isso?", pensa Duo que fica de boca aberta, enquanto se limita a observar Wufei sair do carro, tirar o casaco e o colocá-lo sobre si. "Que diabos houve com esse chinês? Será que ele bebeu? Eu nunca ouvi Wufei falar assim!".

- Que é isso, chinês, tá bêbado?

- Entra no carro, agora. Você já está molhado o bastante pra mim.

Duo ainda está paralisado com as palavras que ouve. Aquele não era o seu amigo, não era o chinês que ele procurava sempre que precisava colocar juízo em sua própria cabeça, aquele que achava uma injustiça o que Heero fazia consigo e que o tratava como um desmiolado, mas que era um bom amigo...

O melhor amigo!

E muitas vezes, um bom colo...

"O colo do Wufei", pensa Duo sabendo que queria o colo do amigo. Por isso ele entra no carro, mesmo achando estranho o jeito do chinês falar. "Ele só pode estar brincando... E se for assim, por que não entrar na brincadeira?".

Mas aquela brincadeira estava mesmo ficando estranha...

- Hey, Wu-man, pra onde a gente tá indo?

- Eu te disse antes. Eu estava à procura de alguém pra passar essa noite e, por acaso, a pessoa que encontrei foi você.

- Você tá brincando, né?...

- Não. – Wufei diz de modo categórico, com o olhar sempre à frente no trânsito enrolado por causa da chuva.

Duo se encolhe no banco do carona. Aquilo tudo não fazia muito sentido. Seu amigo não era assim... Além disso, desde quando Wufei voltara a se interessar por caras? Depois daquela confusão monstro entre Treize e ele, Wufei jurara que jamais iria se meter com outro homem. Ele jurara que aquela fora a primeira e a única vez. Então, por que isso agora? O que será que havia mudado?...

Duo é trazido de volta pela voz de Wufei que diz:

- Aqui está bom ou você prefere outro lugar?

Duo arregala os olhos vendo que se aproximam de um motel muito luxuoso. Aquilo estava ficando sério!

- Você não está brincando?!

- Claro que não. Você vai passar a noite comigo e vai ser aqui.

Wufei pára o carro um pouco antes do motel e olha Duo nos olhos.

- Essa noite você não vai ficar sozinho. - o chinês fala com a voz arrastada e em seguida sussurra - Essa noite você é meu. Esquece o Yui. Esquece a doutora. Esquece tudo. Hoje você é meu.

**ooo**

Era a primeira vez que Duo via aquela expressão no rosto de seu amigo chinês.

"Extremamente sexy...", pensa Duo ao sentir um forte arrepio e seu corpo se aquecer. "O que você está vai fazer comigo, seu chinês maluco?!".

Wufei volta ao volante e guia o carro na direção da entrada do motel.

- É perfeito. Caro e perfeito. Você merece, Duo. – Diz o chinês com um sorriso sedutor emoldurando o seu rosto.

Duo se encolhe no banco do carona, como uma mocinha comprometida que está pulando a cerca pela primeira vez. Mas logo volta à realidade e senta-se direito. Aquilo tudo o estava tirando do normal. Ele não reagia assim. Nunca reagiria assim. Com Heero, ele sabia o que esperar. Mas aquele não era Heero, era o seu melhor amigo...

"Diabos, o que estava passando pela cabeça de Wufei?...".

Duo não tinha como saber, mas, por mais estranho que parecesse, estava gostando. Sentia-se assustado, pois estava conhecendo uma outra face do chinês com a qual ele nunca sonhara. Mas estava gostando... e iria continuar com aquela "brincadeira" e ver até onde aquilo tudo ia dar.

- Está bem, Sr. Chang, acho que você me convenceu. – fala Duo seriamente.

Um sorriso discreto surge no rosto do chinês.

- Você não vai se arrepender de ter aceito o meu convite, Maxwell.

**ooo**

"Céus, estou dentro de um motel com o meu melhor amigo... e... eu aceitei...".

Duo não percebe que Wufei havia descido do carro e agora estava com a porta do passageiro aberta, à espera de que saísse, enquanto olhava distraidamente para o nada. Aproveitando-se de sua desatenção, Wufei chega mais perto de Duo e...

- Maxwell... – ele murmura. - se você não acordar agora, eu vou te agarrar aqui mesmo.

O próximo movimento que Duo percebe é o puxar de um chinês com um sorriso cativante. Era um toque forte, mas não rude! Ele o puxara para fora do carro e encostara-o na lateral desse. E agora o prensava. O movimento seguinte é mais rápido e Duo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sente o que é ser beijado por seu amigo.

"Isso... é... delicioso...".

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?! – Duo indaga, enquanto empurra Wufei.

- Começando a te mostrar como é melhor estar comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa... – responde um chinês sedutor com um sorriso igualmente sedutor.

"Isso não vai dar certo... Isso tá ficando perigoso... O que aconteceu com ele?... Caraca, se ele continuar assim, vai ficar difícil resistir... resistir... Mas que diabos, eu aceitei!".

A cabeça de Duo dá voltas. Ele, internamente, tem a imagem do seu amigo como uma pessoa sempre certinha, correta, pronto para ajudar... Mas o que ele vê a sua frente agora é alguém arrebatador, alguém que ele não imaginava existir dentro de Wufei.

"Não pensar?... Me deixar levar?... Ai, caramba... O que você tá fazendo com essa... mão, seu chinês maluco...".

Wufei continua o seu ataque sem dó, enquanto debate internamente:

"Eu não posso pensar... Se eu fizer isso agora, não vou conseguir continuar...".

Wufei estava com receio de não conseguir chegar ao seu objetivo. Ele teme se perder no prazer que estava começando a sentir por poder tocar aquele ser fantástico, que agora deixava escapar gemidos roucos.

"Ah, Duo, é tão fácil perder a cabeça te vendo assim... Se você soubesse há quanto tempo eu queria te tocar desse modo", pensa Wufei, enquanto praticamente arrancava ali mesmo a roupa de Duo. "Foco, Chang, aqui fora não".

E rapidamente, Duo é levado para dentro do quarto.

**ooo**

_Duo:_

Eu nunca pensei que meu amigo pudesse agir assim. Aquele beijo foi a coisa mais estupenda que eu já havia sentido. Aonde ele aprendera aquilo? Quem ensinara a ele a beijar daquele modo?... Mas não ficou nisso. Suas mãos, sua boca, seu corpo todo... Aquilo estava me deixando louco. Ele realmente estava levando tudo a sério. E eu, por um lado, estava putamente excitado e, por outro, estranhamente assustado. O que estava acontecendo ali parecia... O que estava acontecendo me lembrava Heero Yui... Era assim que ele me tomava... Era assim, sempre assim. Ele me usava e quando tinha o que queria, me largava... Essa era a verdade. Mas eu nem tive tempo de ficar pensando muito, pois Wufei falou no meu ouvido com uma voz aveludada que fez um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo:

- Aqui não. Lá dentro...

Rapidamente me vi levado para dentro do quarto. E, pra dizer a verdade, nem sei quando aquelas luzes foram acesas. Ou mesmo como vim parar na cama com o meu calado, sério e lindo amigo por cima de mim. Eu só conseguia sentir o seu corpo. Agora um pouco mais, já que nossas camisas estavam em algum lugar fora de minha vista.

- Maxwell, você precisa tirar o resto dessa roupa, ela está molhada...

Ele disse isso com os seus lábios passeando pelo meu peito, seus olhos fixos em meu rosto, enquanto suas mãos abriam os botões dos meus jeans. Não sei quanto tempo levou para que eu assentisse que minhas roupas fossem retiradas, mas sei que foi feito rapidamente por ele. E agora eu estava totalmente nu, com o meu melhor amigo entre as minhas pernas e não sabia como agir. O meu corpo queria - e muito - aquilo tudo. Mas algo aqui dentro de mim se negava a continuar... Eu não queria mais aquele tipo de coisa. Eu não queria mais me sentir um objeto a ser usado somente para dar prazer. Eu não queria mais ser comido e jogado fora. Eu não queria mais ser tratado daquela forma... Eu não queria que ELE me tratasse daquela forma! O olhar predador de Wufei estava me ferindo, apesar do prazer...

- Eu não quero outro Heero! – gritei, sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo. – Eu não quero mais isso, Fei! – fecho os meus olhos, não querendo mais ver o que estava acontecendo. Não queria vê-lo agir assim. Não ele! Mas senti seu corpo pesar sobre o meu, senti o rosto dele se aproximar e fiquei surpreso quando os seus lábios apenas tocaram de leve os meus e se afastaram...

**ooo**

_Wufei:_

- Maxwell... Duo... Olhe pra mim.

Eu não podia mais levar avante aquela situação. Senti que ele havia chegado no ponto em que eu queria, mas será que ele havia entendido o que eu estava fazendo?...

Sem dúvida foi difícil parar, mas eu tinha que parar... Afinal, eu havia feito aquilo tudo pra fazê-lo acordar. Ele não podia mais continuar do jeito que estava. Eu o ouvia e sabia o que aquele bastardo fazia com o meu americano. Maxwell estava tão envolvido, tão acostumado, que não percebia mais como era maltratado. Não, eu não iria deixar que Duo, para se esconder da dor, se entregasse a qualquer um. E para isso eu precisava parar. Mas era a primeira vez que eu o tinha assim tão perto... Meu corpo pedia pelo dele. Ele estava tão desprotegido, desamparado, lindo... E tão desesperado. O que aquele bastardo havia conseguido fazer com ele...? O que ele não deve ter sofrido nas mãos de Yui! Foram esses pensamentos que fizeram amainar a minha fome por Maxwell. Além disso, já estava na hora de mostrar para aquele desmiolado o que era ser tratado com amor.

- Maxwell, presta atenção no que eu vou dizer... Não é muito fácil falar isso, mas eu cansei de ver você sofrer nas mãos daquele imbecil. Você não pode achar que ser tratado como qualquer um, que ser traído, ser trocado a toda hora por qualquer outra pessoa, que isso seja amor! Hoje foi a gota d'água. Te encontrar daquele jeito, parado numa esquina onde os garotos fazem ponto... Eu não vou mais ficar fora disso. Eu não vou deixar a pessoa que eu amo tanto ser destruída dessa forma.

**ooo**

_Duo:_

Abri meus olhos e prestei atenção no que ele me dizia. Conforme suas palavras foram vindo, senti que uma dor profunda e antiga começou a se reavivar dentro de mim. Aquilo doía... Muito. Mas quando ele disse "a pessoa que eu amo tanto", uma força me fez sentar na cama e quase o derrubar.

- Fei, não fala essas coisas. Não brinca comigo... Que diabos você tá querendo me dizer com isso? – Falei de um modo meio que histérico. Ele disse que eu era a pessoa que ele tanto amava?! Ele continuava a brincar comigo ou o quê?...

Wufei estava sentado na minha frente... Sua mão veio pousar no meu rosto começando um carinho em minha bochecha. Antes sério, ele agora exibia um leve sorriso.

- Eu tô dizendo que você é lindo e que eu te amo.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né?

Vejo a sua outra mão vir parar no outro lado do meu rosto.

- E isso tudo que aconteceu até agora? E isso de me tratar como um... puto?...

Seu semblante se fechou quando disse isso. E ele replicou sério:

- É assim que ele te trata, não é? – sua consternação se transformou repentinamente num semblante determinado. - Mas ele nunca mais vai te tratar assim. Eu vou estar perto de você o suficiente daqui por diante, quer você queira ou não. Quer você aceite o que sinto por você ou não. Eu vou estar sempre por perto. Vou te proteger.

Ele se aproximou e me puxou para seu colo. Era a primeira vez que ele agia assim. Na verdade, era sempre eu que fazia isso. Fingia que estava brincando e me sentava no colo dele. Às vezes, ele me expulsava... outras vezes, não. Ele sempre sabia quando eu estava mal, quando eu precisava de colo.

E eu me encolhi nos seus braços. Esqueci até que não havia nenhuma peça de roupa no meu corpo. Parecia tão natural estar ali... Só me lembrei quando senti suas mãos me acariciarem devagar. Era quente, calmo… Era bom… Diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha vivido. Levantei meu rosto, queria vê-lo. Encontrei seus olhos e compreendi pela primeira vez o que aquele olhar significava. Finalmente eu entendi aquele olhar que sempre estivera pousado em mim. Ele sempre me olhara assim e eu, idiota, nunca saquei que aquilo fosse... amor. Realmente, eu não sabia nada dessa palavra, ela me era totalmente estranha até aquele momento. Diabos, existia alguém que amava de verdade esse idiota desse shinigami! Quem sabe... Quem sabe as coisas não podiam ser diferentes?... Quem sabe ele poderia me ensinar essa palavra que eu não conhecia?...

Talvez… valesse à pena tentar.

**ooo**

Duo muda de posição, sentando-se de frente para Wufei, ainda em seu colo. Os rostos muito próximos, os corpos num contato mais íntimo. Pela primeira vez aquela noite, Duo toma a iniciativa e o beija.

- Isso são modos, Duo Maxwell? – pergunta Wufei, fingindo seriedade.

- Humpf... Um dos homens que eu mais gosto nesse mundo me faz uma declaração e você ainda quer que eu tenha modos, Wufei Chang?!

Os dois riem. Wufei abraça Duo mais forte e é correspondido, sentindo que o seu desejo voltava, forte.

- Maxwell... Duo... Eu quero você... Mas acho que é muito cedo.

- Pois eu acho que é muito tarde... Eu também quero.

- Você tem certeza disso?

Sua resposta é um beijo longo, quente e profundo, que os deixa sem ar. Não havia como esconder o que estava começando a acontecer ali. Desejo... misturado a sentimentos que desabrochavam. E as carícias se tornam mais quentes, mais atrevidas. O resto das roupas do chinês são quase que arrancadas pelas mãos fortes de Duo. E é num choque de desejos que eles podem finalmente sentir um ao outro. Pele contra pele. Desejo chamando desejo. Gemidos. Toques profundos... Êxtase. Quente e ao mesmo tempo terno. Foi assim que Duo teve a sua primeira lição de amor. Aprendeu que sexo não era um prazer unilateral. Eram necessárias duas pessoas inteiramente ligadas querendo dar e sabendo receber... Forte, rápido, ritmado... profundo.

Ao final, um Duo cansado se aconchega a um chinês totalmente feliz. Ele tem agora em seus braços aquele a quem ele amara sem perspectivas e por tanto tempo. Aninhado a si, seu amor repousa tranqüilo e Wufei, pela primeira vez, consegue ver que talvez tivesse realmente uma chance de conseguir fazê-lo realmente seu...

**ooo**

Wufei acorda e se espreguiça preguiçosamente. Ele ainda está com sono e já são...

"Como é tarde!" - ele pensa, mas logo se deixa levar pela visão do outro deitado e ainda dormindo. "Duo... como você é lindo...".

Duo se mexe um pouco na cama e Wufei aproveita para acariciar levemente os cabelos dele. E o americano se enrosca feito um gato ao ser acariciado...

"Yui, seu bastardo, como você conseguia machucar alguém como ele?... Você é realmente uma pessoa sem honra!...".

O chinês continua a acariciar a bela criatura que estava com ele naquela manhã.

"Lindo... e... gostoso...".

Wufei prepara-se, então, para levantar da cama, mas braços fortes logo o puxam de volta. Duo, ainda de olhos fechados, diz sonolento:

- Hey, Fei, aonde você vai? Ontem você me disse que não me deixaria sozinho essa noite...

- Já é dia, Duo. – diz Wufei sorrindo, ainda acariciando os longos cabelos do outro.

Duo dá um pulo e senta na cama.

- Caramba! O Q! Ele deve estar histérico! Ai, eu falei aquele monte de coisas pra ele ontem... Preciso ligar pra ele! Preciso me desculpar!

- Calma, Maxwell.

- Fei, você não imagina as coisas que eu disse...

Duo conta o que havia acontecido para Wufei, que escuta sério até a parte em que fala do "apêndice do Trowa". Não há como não rir. A seriedade da cena se perde completamente.

- Duo Maxwell, você realmente pegou pesado – diz Wufei, sem conseguir dar um ar de seriedade as suas palavras.

- Eu sei... Ele deve estar puto comigo e histérico, porque não dei notícias.

- Daqui a pouco a gente liga pra ele, tá certo?

Wufei puxa Duo para um abraço e o beija. Já esquecido do louro, Duo foge do abraço para se sentar no colo do chinês. Os olhos dele brilham e Wufei, encantado, apenas sorri. Duo se remexe no colo do outro, que fecha os olhos, enlevado... Ele estava no nirvana, com o objeto dos seus sonhos se movendo suave e ritmicamente no seu colo, enquanto diz em seu ouvido:

- Sabe que eu sempre apreciei o seu colo, Fei?...

- Você pode tê-lo agora quando quiser... - Wufei responde com a voz rouca.

- Hummm... é bom saber disso, Sr. Chang...

**ooo**

Mais tarde, na mansão dos Winner, no quarto do casal...

- Ele contou o que aconteceu?

- Só disse que tava tudo bem. O Wufei levou-o pra casa... E ele me pediu desculpa...

- Hummmm... Mais calmo agora?

- É... Sabe, ele parecia diferente...

- Pare de ser a mãe do Duo, Quatre. Vem cá...

Trowa puxa Quatre para si e o louro aproveita para se enrolar completamente no corpo do outro.

- Ele está bem, não se preocupe tanto, meu doce... – diz Trowa de modo tranqüilo, logo depois dando um beijo desejoso em seu amante.

- Tro...

- Sabe, Quatre… - Trowa fala baixinho no ouvido de Quatre com uma voz arrastada. -… Que o Duo nunca saiba, mas você é um apêndice bem gostoso...

- TROWA BARTON, EU TE PROÍBO DE FALAR A PALAVRA APÊNDICE PARA O RESTO DE NOSSAS VIDAS!... Ahhhhhhhh, DUO MAXWELL, VOCÊ ME PAGA!

**ooo fim ooo**

Oi! Sou Cristal Samejima e essa é a primeira história que publico por aqui. Na verdade, a primeira fic que consegui finalizar... Isso graças a Blanxe que me incentivou a não desistir e teve o saco de fazer uma pré-revisada no texto. Portanto, a culpa é dela! E é por isso também que essa fic é dedicada a ela. Obrigada por tudo, Blanxe! ^^

**... e se você gostou da história... DIGA PRA MIM! MANDE REVIEW!**


End file.
